objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for super camp!
Battle for super camp will be delayed because I've a bug for editing (I'm lucky to success to inform you here) RED ALERT! IS THE RULES! SEE IT! SEE IT! SEE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #Evury campers must to make the contst, if you cant: say it in the comments; if you dont move, you've a strike; 5 srtikes and you are DOISQUALOIFED! #Host can decide with me the contest; co-hosts too; but assistants can only recommand! (click here to recommand or decide the contest => here!) #Host is the only one to decide if there's a elimination or not! (in the comments) #For cameos: campers make a part of story: #*If there's a good story: I put that in the episode #*IF THERE'S EXTREMELYGREATSUPERDUPERYOYLECOOL, you win a win token #Tokens rules: ##st - Yoyle Token: this token can change your votes by YOYLEBERRIES! ##nd - Immunity Token: this token erase your votes ##rd - Gold Token: this token can send the half of your votes to another contestants ##th - Win Token: I really need to say you what the WT doing? #Only ONE contestant can use ONE token! #HAVE FUN :D Table!!! DON'T FORGOT, NO CHEATING OR YOU'LL'VE A STRIKE AND YOU'LL LOSE ALL OF YOURS TOKENS! Contestants: (38 contestants) ' Arle pose.png|'Arle''' Nadiya2000 Ballon pose.png|'Ballon' TheApSapper354 Bomby (New BFCK Pose).png|'Bomby' Satanchu ACWAGT Book Pose.png|'Book' best fan's sister bow pose.png|'Bow' Thefreesmarter bfdia 200px-BoxBoxIdle.png|'Box' Satanchu Bubble pose.png|'Bubble' Thefreesmarter bfdia Butterfly!!.png|'Butterfly' thefreesmarter bfdia Cake pose.png|'Cake' Cedricblocks dice pose.png|'Dice' Cedricblocks divide pose.png|'Divide' ElementalRaccon easteregg.png.png|'Easter Egg' Cedricblocks FanPro.png|'Fan' Idyemyhairpink33 Firey Pose BFUM.png|'Firey' Nadiya2000 GM pose.png|'Gas Mask' RespectTheDisney5 Gold Token.png|'Gold Token' Cedricblocks Ice Cube Pose (1).png|'Ice Cube' ElementalRaccon Jetpack pose.png|'Jetpack' Meester Tweester Key pose.png|'Key' RespectTheDisney5 Lighty pose.png|'Lighty' the best fan of BFDI(A) Marble pose.png|'Marble' the best fan of BFDI(A) ACWAGT Microphone Pose.png|'Microphone' Satnchu (TEH first contestant chosen, tx Satanchu ~Mic) OJ Pose (TBOTM).png|'OJ' RespectTheDisney5 Padlock pose.png|'Padlock' the best fan of BFDI(A) Portal Gun Pose.png|'Portal Gun' ElementalRaccon Rocky Pose (TBOTM).png|'Rocky' Nadiya2000 302px-Ruby Idle.png|'Ruby' Thefreesmarter bfdia Taco (II) Pose (TBOTM).png|'Taco' Satanchu Teardrop Pose.png|'Teardrop' Nadiya2000 Tennis Ball (Pose).png|'Tennis Ball' ElementalRaccon TNT Pose.png|'TNT' RespectTheDisney5 Trafficky pose.png|'Trafficky' RespectTheDisney5 Wheely Pose.png|'Wheely' Thefreesmarter bfdia Win Token Pose.png|'Win Token' ElementalRaccon Workbook (Pose).png|'Work Book' Gamesplushes8 Yinny and Yangster.png|'Yin-Yang' Cedricblocks Yoyleberry pose.png|'Yoyleberry' Satanchu Yoyle Token pose.png|'Yoyle Token' the best fan of BFDI(A) ' Host, Co-hosts and Assistants BOSS! '''Me' Me (the Me are two both the best fan) Host Computery Gogo67ify Co-hosts TVMeester Tweester Toothpaste'' ''- Thefreesmarter bfdia (ALL MY OCs ARE MINE!!) Assistants Cheesy ''Satanchu ♫'' Speech Bubble - ''Cedricblocks'' Just cameos (8 cameos) Fries ''Satanchu'' Test Tube -'' Cedricblocks'' LegMeester Tweester Drumstick -'' Thefreesmarter bfdia'' Alpha Symbol - ''Cedricblocks'' Omega Symbol ''ElementalRaccon (OMG, it's the first time which I write this name correctly!)'' Apple ''Nadiya2000'' CigarettyMeester Tweester Episode 1: Just a beginning for begin! -*Apple meets Best Fan* BF: Hey, Apple! Apple: ? BF: I'm going to make a camp, so... Apple: I don't want to speak with you... -*Alpha Symbol mmets BF* BF: Hey!!! You kno... AS: No! BF: The next one who I meet, there's the 1st contestant... -*Woody meets BF* BF: WOODY! MY NOT BEST FRIEND!!! Woody: eeh... BF: Woody, I make a camp and YOU'RE TEH FIRST CONTESTANT!!! Woody: eha... BF: and this portal is to go in the camp!!! -*BF kicks Woody into the portal* BF: oh, wait, you're not a contestant, no one sign up for you! so... -*BF kicks Woody into the portal but in the other direction!* -*after every contestants come* BF: okay, so, NOW TEH CONTEST! Key: already? BF: yes, already, and if you're annoyed about it, I eliminate Padlock, I can, I choose Padlock for to be in this camp,so... BF and Computery: THE FIRST CONTEST IS TO MAKE A YOYLE TOKEN POSE!!! YT: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Balloon: She's A-NNO-YING! YT: ...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! BF: ha! contest ends so, who is up for elimination? Puffball: Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna know! Yeah! Who? I wanna knooooooooooooooooow! BF: oh my god... SO! Ballon, Fan, Jetpack and Work Book are ups for OI''LIM''OI''NAT''OI''N!!! so vote fast becuase that's ends the NOVEMBER 6th!!! VOTE TO ELIMINATE!!! '''Ballon' Fan Jetpack Work Book Nice day :D So... OH WAIT! Puffball, GO AWAY, you'r'n't in this camp, so, GUW AWHEY!!! So... ... BFST has more boys than girls, so, I will make some girls for BFST and you vote for the 4 newbies who can competiting!!! Category:Camp Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Article Insanity